The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction and is concerned, more particularly with an improved skylight construction preferably formed by co-extruded plastic thus adapting itself to simplified manufacture and improved temperature resistant and weathering properties.
Copending application Ser. No. 309933, filed Oct. 9, 1981, discloses a thermal barrier skylight in which the curb frame is constructed of an aluminum material. Also, copending application Ser. No. 249,072 filed Mar. 30, 1981, discloses a residential skylight which uses a co-extrusion technique employing a rigid plastic frame with an integral flexible gasket. In products of this type it is desired that the skylight many times be made in a dark residential bronze color thus usually requiring the use of high temperature resistant materials. This is due to the increase in temperature caused by increased heat absorption with the use of such dark colors. The problem, however, is that high temperature plastics in such dark colors are not sufficiently weatherable and often have other deficiencies such as not having the necessary fire resistant properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems and to provide a plastic frame ventilating skylight that is made in co-extruded form preferably using a tri-extruded frame including a rigid core material with the necessary temperature resistant properties but generally with a poor weatherability characteristic in combination with a capping material extruded over the entire exposed surface of the rigid core to protect the core from weathering.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ventilating skylight employing a curb frame that is comprised of a base frame and an overlying operating leaf frame with a gasket disposed intermediate the frames.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ventilating skylight constructed using primarily only plastic materials and further adapted for supporting triple glazing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating skylight employing both fixed and operating leafs wherein the pivot therebetween is defined in the extrusion profile.